Romano, ¿Quiere un tomate?
by MissWhok
Summary: Pues tu quieres un tomate y yo quiero un beso, esta muy simple, ¿no lo crees?- la lógica española es extrañamente sencilla, no lovi? Tomates y besos combinación perfecta


Holaa!

Bien esta historia super cortita y dulzona de mi OTP, espero les guste ( se me ha hecho costumbre escribir cosas relajaditas de ellos dos) Y bueno tambien quería agradecerles por sus Rewiews en mis ultimas dos historias sin sentido lo aprecio bastante y espero haberles sacado una sonrisa.

Ah Tmbien quería proponerles algo, bueno si quieren, ¿No les parece que hacen falta como que mas historia de esta pareja en FF? Así que si quieren dejarme sugerencias o ideas que pueda usar para nuevos fics (De cualquier tipo) puede dejarme un PM aquí en Twitter o en tumblr, y asi me das un poco de inspiración y yo te doy nuevas historias y todo ganamos...

Bien espero les guste, mañana la actualización de fic "Ex y alcohol no es una buena idea"

* * *

_Romano, ¿quieres un Tomate?_

* * *

Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba la casa española, quizá un para de meses, no lo recordaba con exactitud, así que ahí estaba después de mucho tiempo; en aquella morada que le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia, suspiro por enésima vez aburrido, convencido de que no debió haber ido, sopesando la idea de devolverse a casa con Feliciano, descartándola rápidamente al recodar que el "macho patata" seguro estaría rondando por ahí, y pues no tenia ni la mas mínima ganas de verle.

Y ahí estaba viendo a su antiguo jefe en su arduo trabajo; cosechando los deliciosos y jugosos tomates, después de todo era temporada, así que bajo el febril sol, el español ponía todo su empeño.

Lovino le observaba perezosamente desde el otro lado del campo, desparramado bajo la sombra de un árbol, fresco como una lechuga, llevando su mirada de un lado al otro mientras veía al español ir y venir, le examino de arriba abajo detallando cada parte del contrario, desde su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo hasta cada gota que caía por la sensual y morena piel de su abdomen descubierto, Suspiro desviando la mirada ya recordaba porque no había vuelto a la casa española, solo verle de esa manera, le hacia sentir extrañamente inquieto y deseoso, algo que francamente le ponía totalmente incomodo ¿ desde cuando se había empezado a sentir a si por el mayor? Ya ni recordaba la última vez que pudo mirarle sin sentirse avergonzado y sin que sus mejillas se tornasen carmín.

-Maldito español- susurro para si, haciendo mohín, mientras dirigía de nuevo la mirada al libro que había estado intentando leer en vano.

Cuando por fin había podido avanzar mas de dos paginas, escucho como el español le llamaba desde lejos, haciéndole gestos, mientras se acercaba a paso moderado al menor, cargando con una cesta de tomates recién _sacaditos. _Entorno su mirada con fastidio, volviendo la vista hacia el texto hasta que sintió una respiración muy cerca la suya, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas que le miraban alegremente, trago saliva lentamente, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, corriendo la cara hacia un lado. El español le dedicaba una sonrisa amable, inclinándose para poder estar a la altura del italiano.

-¿Q-que quieres idiota?- pregunto nerviosamente.

-Lovi, estas tan rojito como un tomate- comento encantado mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente

-_Chiqiii!_ Déjame- le espeto molesto tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía ante un roce contrario, intentando en vano ignorar el golpeteo de su corazón y sus manos sudadas.

-Lovi!, no seas tan agresivo, solo quería hacerte una pregunta-

-¿Y bien?- comento de mala gana.

-¿Quieres un tomate?- expreso mientras le colocaba el alimento rojo frente a sus ojos. El contrario miro el jugoso tomate rojo que se alzaba frente a ambos, sintiendo como su boca se hacia agua, quizá literalmente, saliendo de su laguna mental, intento tomar el manjar carmín, cuando le fue retirado rápidamente de vista por las manos españolas, mirando al español mientras alzaba una fina ceja.

-¿No lo quieres?- comento con falsa desilusión en sus ojos el mayor.

-Dámelo- demando el menor mientras le retaba con la mirada e trataba de quitárselo de las manos inútilmente.

Antonio negó con un gesto y un movimiento de mano, Lovino le miro confuso, a lo que el mayor contesto:

-¿Lo quieres, si o no?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, idiota- mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Bien si lo quieres, hay algo que tienes que hacer- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras sonreía quizá demasiado entusiasta.

-¿Y cual es?- le respondió recelosamente.

-Simple, Un beso- le contesto.

_¿Un beso?¿_había escuchado bien?, realmente le estaba pidiendo un beso, tal vez se confundió, si eso tenia que ser, pensó, mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

-¿U-un que?- susurro mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Ya sabes un beso; mi boca contra la tuya, mi lengua y la tuya- comento casi inocentemente el mayor.

-C-cállate, se lo que es un beso, no tienes que describirlo, maldito pervertido.

-Pero si tú preguntaste- riendo pícaramente.

-Se lo que pregunte, A-demás no se a que viene esto.- desviando su mirada.

-Pues tu quieres un tomate y yo quiero un beso, esta muy simple, ¿no lo crees?- la lógica española era una cosa que sorprendía enormemente al menor.

El menor lo observo durante unos segundos en silencio , maravillado con su rostro anguloso y sus hebras café sedosas al tacto, suspiro, se dijo o mas bien se trato de convencer de que lo que haría seria porque realmente quería su tomate, y quizá también deseaba ese beso con todo sus ser, pero jamás tendría el suficiente coraje para admitírselo.

Trémulamente llevo sus manos a la cara española, intentando en vano calmar sus nervios, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, observo fijamente al español quien solo se dejaba hacer tranquilamente, acerco la cara y respiro profundo antes de juntar sus labios con los del mayor, en suave y efímero beso, que mas que beso, fue un roce; sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba desmedidamente, separando sus labios apenas unos milímetros cuando sintió al mayor chocar su boca contra la de el en gesto desesperado, acorralándole contra el tronco del árbol , mientras entrelazaba sus manos cariñosamente, moviendo sus labios de manera lenta y sensual, luego de unos instantes que parecieron horas mordió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua en la cavidad contraria, haciendo que el menor reaccionase y le dirá el acceso, permitiéndose sentir aquel torrente de emociones que despertaba en el un simple roce del otro, olvidándose de todo por un momento, concentrándose en sentir y saborear la boca que tenia a su merced. Lovino le tomo por el cuello atrayéndole más, pegándole a su cuerpo todavía más, si es que era posible.

Se separaron al sentir la ausencia de aire, dejando un rastro de saliva en ambas bocas, se miraron fijamente uno más sonrojado que el otro, jadeando levemente en busca de aire, Antonio le abrazo y siguió repartiendo dulces besos por su mentón, sus mejillas, su cuello y sus orejas.

-¿Y bien, aún quieres tu tomate?- le susurro con ronca, erizando la piel blanca del italiano

-Solo cállate y bésame- le espeto mientras le tomaba por el cabello , atrayendo su rostro mucho mas cerca y le lamia lascivamente los labios con la punta de su lengua…

Me disculpo si has encontrado algún error ortográfico

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la prox.

Besos!

_Misswhok_

Les dejo mi Twitter: Username: misswhok

Y mi Tumblr: meanmadnerdy

Siéntanse libre de mandarme cualquier sugerencias incluso consejo para mejorar la escritura o la narración!


End file.
